powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fury of the Months
Fury of the Months is the first episode of Power Rangers Months Fury. Due to this episode being the season premiere, it was a one-hour special. Plot Snow Prince is under constant pressure to be perfect, making him return to the crystal. Bloom has suffered so much abuse in her past. Ent is living in a certain "utopia" that's making him miserable. Shark Fire Synopsis Frost The Prince of Shards gently placed the crown on his head. It was beautiful. There were several gorgeous jewels in them. He looked at the crown and looked at himself. It seemed so out of place. The crown was regal and stunning. It didn't belong on his head. He wasn't worthy. He supposed he looked regal, as well. He had charming red eyes. His face seemed as if it was sculpted. However, he was a mess. Since he was little, he had put under great pressure. He was the heir to a monarchy, after all. His family had ruled Frost for generations. As he grew up, the pressure to be the perfect ruler increased. He had to appear regal to the public. He had to learn how to rule the planet. The worst part was perfecting his powers. He was the only person ever on Frost who could manipulate two elements: crystals and ice. The general people of Frost had no special powers, besides being able to adapt to frigid temperatures. The ability to manipulate ice was only given to the kings of Frost. The King of Ice was born a defect. He spent his whole life being ugly. No one expected him to do anything great just because he wasn't beautiful like the kings before him. However, he achieved great things. He strengthened their military until Frost had the best armada in the galaxy. He reformed their average education system into one of the most advanced. When it was time for him to marry, he chose a different path than the ones who came before him. The previous kings married for beauty. They wanted to show off their wives as if they were trophies. However, the King of Ice knew that beauty didn't define a person. He looked for someone else. Something magnificent. Then, he found her. He found someone who was as powerful as he was. He had found the perfect queen. The Queen of Crystals didn't look like anything special. Here eyes were a bright but lifeless blue. Her skin was colored charcoal, unlike the others. Her hair was always covered by the crown given by the king. Here ears looked like a jackal's. She seemed to wear a dull expression all the time. However, she was the best queen on Frost. She made alliances with the other planets. She improved production in their economy to satisfy the needs of all the people. Not to mention, she was the only queen to be able to manipulate crystal. The perfect king and the perfect queen made Frost the best it had ever been. When the Prince of Shards was born, the entire planet was ecstatic. Since the king and queen were perfect, they expected the prince to be perfect as well. As the prince grew up, he was isolated from the rest of Frost. He had to do several things to achieve perfection. He never was a child. He was a fate. It became difficult to deal with the stress. He had to find a way to cope. One day, he was practicing his crystal manipulation. He as ten at the time. The queen forced him to practice over and over again until he could manipulate crystals perfectly. That day, she was making him throw crystals at a target. It was more complicated than he had thought. He had to use, what his mother called, "crystalline energy" to pick up the crystals. Instead of physically taking the crystals, the prince had to use his mind to pick up the crystals and throw them at the target. He didn't understand how he could do that, but he didn't question the queen. She yelled, "Faster! More accurate! Is that the best you can do?!" It was extremely difficult. He started sweating. He was doing the best he could with the crystals, but his best wasn't good enough. The queen yelled, "Don't you want to be perfect?!" He had heard that several times. It always made him more anxious. He couldn't take it. He collapsed. When he woke up, his wrist was bleeding. It created a throbbing sensation that calmed him. The queen was near him. She explained that, when he collapsed, the crystals flew after her. Instinctively, she made them shatter. Some of the shards flew at the prince's wrist. She said that, for the next few days, he was to rest. That night, he was in his room. He went to his vanity. He closed his eyes and focused on creating a crystal. With effort, he was able to do so. He put the sharp crystal to his wrist and scraped it. He didn't find the throbbing he had felt earlier. Instead, he found a riveting sensation. His cool blood slowly seeped out. The sensation grew weaker and was replaced with the throbbing. The prince should have been scared. He should have been in pain. However, he was ecstatic. With his own command, he could finally feel something besides fear and anxiety. He could be calm. He wasn't stupid. He knew that if he did this too often, someone would notice the bruises or the cuts. Therefore, he only did this occasionally. Today was one of those occasions. It was the crowning ceremony. He would stand in front of the Diamond Icicle, and, if he was the best person to rule, the Diamond Icicle would fly into his hands and glow. All of the monarchs before him had been chosen to rule. However, what was expected of him? Would he be accepted? These racing thoughts were making him extremely anxious. However, he would have to remain calm in front of the citizens of Frost. He returned to the crystal. He had mastered the art. He even improved it. He focused on his nails. They turned into sharp crystals. He slowly put them on his wrist and, soon, there was a thin line of blood gushing out in slow bursts. He was calm. He was ready. Then, he heard a boom. Heart Bloom opened her eyes. It was still dark out. She got out of bed, nonetheless. It was a new day, filled with hope and excitement. She looked around her room for her brush. Her room was small but cozy. Her bed was old. The blanket was tattered. the walls were a dull brown color. She had a small mirror and a wardrobe by her bed. She found the brush under her bed. She kept it there to hide it from her parents. She didn't want them to use it. She went to the mirror and brushed her long red hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked radiant. Her eyes twinkled. She puckered her soft red lips in front of the mirror and fluttered her beautiful wings. Her skin seemed like it was glowing now that the bruises healed. Suddenly, she heard something shatter. Was anything going to happen today? No. Nothing happened here. Ent was miserable. He wanted to feel something. He didn't know what, but he wanted to get out of this misery. He supposed he should be lucky. He was living a utopia without conflict or control. However, Ent desired something more. He wanted to get out of these confining boundaries. It was no use. Ent was trapped and couldn't do anything about it. Shark Fire was trapped, and he was about to go mad. He had been through Animalia's cycle far too many times. The cycle started with the region of Sona. Taranee was ready to attack Animalia, a joke. She was one of the greatest generals of the Solstice Stoppers. Unfortunately, JanDec let Abril destroy it. She wanted to see the pacifists watch as their planet burns. Abril started using her Electricity Manipulation to overcharge the citizens. Taranee should've been happy, but instead, she felt something she had never felt before. It was drawing her to do something horrifying. She was shocked that she, one of the greatest generals in the Solstice Stoppers, was feeling guilt. She watched in horror as Abril paralyzed, choked, and poisoned the innocent people of this planet. However, someone defended a child. Taranee was amazed at the selflessness. She flew out of the ship, got the person, and flew him away. However, JanDec used his freezing powers to reduce Taranee's kinetic energy, reducing her health. Taranee hoped she could escape. She decided she hated guilt. The generals were furious. They took in the ungrateful girl when she was so little. They brought her up. She was one of the greatest generals, and she betrayed the Solstice Stoppers. The little traitor will pay for this. Nomas gave JanDec an idea. His Genesis Blood would help destroy the rebel. How fortunate that they collected her flames. Snow Prince was troubled. His planet was under attack, and he had to help. However, he was too busy attacking a group of robotic creatures. Suddenly, a girl with wings flew him away. She seemed to radiate love. She said that he needed to escape. The villains were too powerful. He tried to resist, but soon, uncontrollably, he was compliant with her. However, he watched in horror as the Solstice Stoppers destroyed the planet. Snow Prince knew what he needed to do. Snow Prince needed to stop the Solstice Stoppers. Bloom reminded herself of the Mindless. They did whatever they wanted to. They felt no remorse for what they've done. She made a resident pliant to her needs using her Emotion Inducement. She wanted to save more people, but when she was escaping, a tentacle from the ship drained her energy. Her energy was wearing thin. She needed to stop on a planet soon. The question was where. Ent was on Earth. It felt nice. The planet had great potential to sustain life. He saw a green ball of light. It flew toward him, and suddenly, he saw a figure. In a booming voice, he said that Ent would control five months: March, May, September, October, and November. The green ball of light transformed into a device.The figure disappeared, and Ent fainted. Shark Fire was on the verge of death. Through the periods of deep pain, he saw someone who looked like an angel. It made him wonder if he was dead or not. Then the pain would start, and he knew he was still alive. He thought he saw the same ship that attacked Animalia. Then he lost consciousness. Taranee was flying as fast as she could. The generals were chasing after her. She was most scared of the new one. Her flames created him. That meant that someone created a monster that had all of her dark thoughts and powers. She saw a flaming meteor coming and being destroyed by a vortex of ice. She saw a fairy carrying what looked like a resident of Frost. She saw more coming and flew as fast as she could to the nearest planet. The fairy did the same. They landed on Earth. She still saw more coming. Taranee wondered what she was going to do. Ajulo was glad to have the pleasure of destroying the fairy. Taranee could fly away from the meteors now, but not forever. Snow Prince landed on Earth. He looked over to see a yellow fairy and what looked to be an unconscious resident of Animalia. He saw more meteors coming. No way was he going to let this planet fall too. He commanded the others to slow down the meteors so he can attack them. They followed his orders. However, more meteors came. He wasn't sure how long they could hold them off. What could a small group of aliens do that could save an entire planet. Bloom immediately followed the orders of the Frost native. He took on the role of a leader well. Maybe he was important on Frost. She projected balls of emotional energy at the incoming meteors. However, there were too many. A big one was coming closer to them. Both of the fairies tried to slow it down, but with minimal results. The native tried to destroy the meteor with a bomb of ice, but his attacks barely scratched it. The meteor was coming closer. Just as it was about to hit them, the giant meteor stopped. So did all the other meteors. She saw four balls of light each with a different color. A pink one went to her. The red one went to the native of Frost. The blue one went to the unconscious alien. The yellow one went to the other fairy. They saw a giant figure. He told the Frost native that he'd control the beginning and end of the year. He told her that she'd control February. The other fairy would heal in June, July, and August. The resident of Animalia will have April. The figure disappeared, and the balls of light turned into objects. The native of Frost had a wand. Bloom got a key and a strange bracelet. The unconscious man had a device strapped to his wrist. The yellow fairy got a golden rock. The figure disappeared, and the aliens were left to wonder what had happened. Ent woke up and heard people talking. He followed the noise to see who had come. Shark Fire woke up without the pain. He saw a device attached to his wrist and wondered how it got there. He also saw the fairy who saved him. He got up, which resulted in them being shocked. The yellow fairy explained that the Solstice Stoppers destroyed Animalia. Before he died, she flew him to Earth where the Solstice Stoppers chased them. She met the Frost native and the pink fairy, and they went to Earth together. Meteors came, but before they could hit, a figure appeared and gave them devices. Suddenly, they heard a rustle. They prepared for the worst. Taranee was about to shoot a fireball at what she thought to be a Cyclobot. However, it was another alien. It looked like he was from the Planet of Trees. The question was could he be trusted. She prepared a fireball just in case. Ajulo was wondering why his meteors wouldn't hit. Were the aliens that powerful? He wondered how they'd fare against the Cyclobots. Snow Prince asked the strange tree who he was. No answer. He wondered if he was a friend or a foe. Bloom was worried for the alien. She wondered how he got here and if he was okay. She tried to find out what he was feeling with her Empathy. However, she sensed he had no emotion. Was he a Solstice Stopper? Ent was fascinated with emotions. He could use his Information Absorption instead of using it to learn about different planets. He was developing a personality. It felt wonderful. This moment would stay with him for life. Shark Fire asked the alien whether he had gotten a strange device from someone. Taranee shot a fireball near him. Shark Fire asked her why she did that. She threw another, and Ent dodged the attack. They heard a robotic noise. Taranee yelled "Cyclobots!" The group spread out. The native of Frost commanded them to attack the soldiers. The pink fairy defended her with a heart-shaped shield. Taranee blasted fire at the Cyclobots, but they kept attacking. One of them came out from behind and emitted beams at the fairies. They were lying on the ground. Taranee's device opened on its own, and the numbers one, two, and three were flashing. She pressed them and morphed into the Yellow Heat Ranger. Ajulo saw how she changed costume. He laughed at the thought that an outfit change could destroy the Cyclobots. Snow Prince saw how Taranee morphed and was wondering if he could do the same. He held his Snow Wand, but he wondered what he'd do with it. Suddenly, his Snow Wand glowed, and he morphed. Bloom put her key into the device and morphed into the Pink Love Ranger. Ent saw the numbers 1-1-1 flashing on his device. He pressed them and morphed into the Green Nurture Ranger. Shark Fire twisted the strapped device and morphed into the Blue Rain Ranger. Great. The Cyclobots were trapping them, they were weak, and all they could do was change into spandex. The Cyclobot behind her was about to attack. However, Taranee projected a ball of fire at the Cyclobot, sending it flying. She couldn't believe her eyes. Who knew spandex had power? Ajulo couldn't believe his eyes. Who knew an outfit change had so much power? Snow Prince saw how Taranee sent the Cyclobot flying. Maybe the wand had powers. However, instead of a wand, there was a staff in his hands. He concentrated his Ice Manipulation in the staff, and a beam shot out. It froze the Cyclobots. This staff seemed to have as much power as the Diamond Icicle. He'd call this the Snow Staff. He focused some more of his power onto the Snow Staff and froze all the Cyclobots. He wasn't the Prince of Shards, but he might have more power. Power surged through Bloom's body. She didn't feel worry or fear. Instead, she felt passion. She used her Emotion attacks on a group of Cyclobots and destroyed them. She was stronger than the Mindless. Ent couldn't believe that he formed into something that wasn't plant-based. That never happens to the residents of the Planet of Trees. He saw a Cyclobot coming towards him, and he punched it. The blow sent the Cyclobot flying. A Cyclobot caught him by surprise. However, the blue alien slashed it with a sword. Ent thanked him. He asked him his name. He said his name was Shark Fire. Shark Fire asked him what his name was. He said his name was Ent. Shark Fire didn't like attacking the creatures. However, he didn't see any other peaceful resolutions. He had to protect Ent and the others from the Cyclobots. He slashed some more of the Cyclobots. Ent helped him by punching the other foot soldiers in his way. He wondered if he should call it the Saviour Saber since it saved Ent. Taranee saw more Cyclobots coming. Her device opened up, and the digits 8-8-3 were flashing. A pair of big gloves appeared on her hands. She guessed this would help her attack. She rushed to the Cyclobots and punched them all. They were all destroyed. The generals couldn't believe it. They destroyed countless planets but couldn't defeat five aliens. It would take more than the Cyclobots to destroy them. Snow Prince was proud of the aliens. They all worked together and saved the planet. Suddenly, the figure appeared. It explained that the devices given were morphers. In time, the aliens will stand by his side and destroy the Solstice Stoppers. The aliens were left confused. Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:Season Premiere Category:Episode Category:Haridva